


I thought we were apart for a good reason

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: You return to Klaus in New Orleans and let him know how you feel.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson & Original Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson & Reader, Klaus Mikaelson / Reader, Klaus Mikaelson x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 6





	I thought we were apart for a good reason

Klaus was staring out off the balcony when you approached. He heard you coming close but he didn’t move, or turn to look at you. He was worried if he did that you’d be gone again. All he wanted was for you to really be here.

“Klaus?” You asked. As you came closer he closed his eyes for a moment. It was as if he was feeding off your presence.  
“(Y/N).” He said finally when you stopped next to him. He glanced at you. You’d bundled up warm and he recognised your scarf as the one that Rebekah had given to you the year before. “What are you doing back here? I thought we had to stay apart forever?”  
“I needed to talk to you.” You said quickly. He raised his eyebrows as he turned to face you, admiring you in the brisk cold air and the lowlights of the city.  
“I’m listening.” He answered simply and leant on the railing. He waited for you to srt what you wanted to say to him and smiled when you let out a shaky breath.  
"I thought we were apart for a good reason, but then I suddenly realized there was no reason good enough to keep me from spending the rest of my life with you." You said nervously. You glanced at Klaus who was smiling. He seemed to understand that you weren’t ready to talk yet. After a moment he reached for your hand and kissed it, pulling you close as the two of you watched the French Quarter.  
“I’m glad you agree with me.” He said with a grin.  
“Oh of course… You’re the one that’s right.” You scoffed and looked at him. He was giving you a devilish grin and looked like he couldn’t stop smiling if he had wanted to.  
“I was the one that said you’d come back!” He defended as you started laughing at him. “I believe that I very loudly shouted that you’d come back!”  
“You did. It was loud enough that Elijah came out to the car to ask if I was ok.” You reminded him. He chuckled and nodded. The two of you fell back into comfortable silence. Finally enjoying being together again.


End file.
